


I am able to travel where my heart goes

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You know, you have quite tender hands for a woman of the North,” Cersei says and entwines her fingers with Catelyn’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am able to travel where my heart goes

  
**AN** : Title from Epica, "The Phantom Agony"  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- tender

 

„You know, you have quite tender hands for a woman of the North,” Cersei says and entwines her fingers with Catelyn’s.

The brunette chuckles softly and watches how Cersei traces little circles on the skin of the back of her hand.

“What did you expect? That I chop wood or work in the forge?”

“You never know with the Northeners,” Cersei keeps teasing her, but Catelyn only chuckles more.

“One could think you’d dread the visits to Winterfell.”

“Oh well,” the blonde sighs softly. “Of course I could think of better ways to spend my time. But I must confess that there are some things worth the journey.”

Cat smiles and looks into Cersei’s eyes. “Well, lucky me.”

“Indeed,” Cersei just agrees and leans over to kiss the other woman.

 


End file.
